


To Remember

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "Will you tell me about Light Spinner?"
Kudos: 13





	To Remember

"Micah." It still felt awkward to call her friend's dad by his first name, but he didn't want to be called king, even privately, so as not to undermine Glimmer as queen.

"Will you tell me about Light Spinner?" Adora asked it quietly but with determination. "Just me," she added. "Catra's not ready to... maybe won't be ever. But I want to know what she was like, before." Before she was Shadow Weaver, before she turned to darkness. Before she took in a baby and a kitten who were far too young to remember anyone more a parent than her.


End file.
